Tasting the Snowflakes
by Minyrama
Summary: Tasting the snowflakes is a wonderful experience. Can Horohoro teach the bliss of it to Ren, all while fighting back an overpowering feeling of love? HoroHoroxRen.


**Tasting the Snowflakes**

Read and enjoy~ Please review if you have the time. *huggles Ren*

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters. Please read the manga Shaman King, it's awesome.

--------------------------------------

I stared at him. Him in all his glory and wonder, that never failed to mystify me. His eyes were closed, his head tilted down. His chest rising and dropping, his breath visible due to the freezing cold. I found myself lured in, taking slow steps towards my sleeping beauty. Suddenly, his golden irises were on me, studying me. They fell on me for only a second, then deeming me as not a threat, he twisted his head back into its original position. But his eyes remained open.

"What?"

"Nothin." I replied casually, taking a seat beside him on the wooden bench. He shuffled away from me slightly. I yearned to draw my arm around him and pull him back, but instead I thrust my hands into my pockets and clenched them tight. I risked a peek, and found him staring back.

"What?" He repeated, frustration lining his voice. His eyebrows were knit together, thin lips curled into a frown. I shook my head, hoping that he would mistake the pink tint on my cheeks as a result from the cold. Small snowflakes fluttered out of my sky blue hair. He looked at me again, his intense eyes sweeping over me, reading me like an open book. I suddenly remembered who I was. Horokeu, who would normally have thrown back a sharp response.

"You were the one looking at me." I spat, hoping that my words would not hurt him. He narrowed his eyes, further enhancing his image that was so similar to a hissing kitten. I noted that the white snowflakes contrasted deeply with his dark purple hair. His bangs wet, hanging in his eyes. Without thinking, I reached over and brushed them aside. He twitched, but didn't move. I pulled my hand back, and bit my lip. He opened his mouth.

"What was that?"

He questioned in a hoarse whisper. I sat there stunned, still half expecting him to brandish his Kwan-Dao at me. I snapped out of my trance and with an exaggerated roll of the eyes, responded. "It was bothering me. How can you stand having your hair in your eyes like that? It looks annoying."

His eyes darted back onto me, a low growl emerging from within his chest. I wanted to apologize. I wanted to hug him and tell him that I loved everything about him, including his hair. Instead, I glared right back, and after leering at me for another five seconds, he looked away. I wanted him to look back, and regard me with those beautiful gold eyes. But it was over, he was finished, tired of wasting time with a dummy. I glanced up at the dark clouds that were ever so slightly breathing out delicate snow flowers.

"Have you ever tasted the snowflakes?" I asked him, still looking at the sky. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him turn. I then rejoined our eye contact, staring at him with intensity. He was taken aback by my random-out-of-the-blue question.

"Hah? No. I haven't." He replied at last, saying each word carefully. I stuck out my tongue and waited until a few white puffs had drifted on it, then slid it back into my mouth. I grinned at him, while he rolled his eyes at my childish act. "What are you, two?"

I pouted and stared at him with a frown. "I'm older than you, you know?"

"In years only." He replied with a smirk.

My heart must have jumped five miles. I prayed silently to the Great Spirits that it wasn't obvious I was on the verge of hyperventilating. I loved that smirk. That smirk could make me breathless, it could make me excited, it could calm me down, but it always rendered me thoughtless. My head was blank, except for that one image still plastered amidst the white.

"Why are you staring at me like a fool? Shut that jaw of yours before you start drooling." He raised an eyesbrow at me. I then noticed that I was staring at him, jaw dropped, head out in space. What was that? Never before had I done that. Am I falling deeper into this obsession? It was definitely not healthy. I fumbled through my mind, trying to find a right comeback.

"Shut up, shorty." I spoke before I thought. What had I done? What. Had. I. Done!? His height was a delicate subject to touch upon, and here I am, prodding it with all my might. I mentally gave myself a kick in the pants. Ouch. I deserved that. He was glaring at me, eyes full of hate.

"You are very thankful for this freezing cold state I am in. If not, I would not have hesitated to chop off that irritating head of yours that does not think a bit in the least!" He breathed, filling every single word with that overpowering killing intent he had. I looked down. I had hurt him. another slap to the face. I deserved that, too.

"That didn't come out quite the way I wanted it to." I whispered, hoping that my voice clearly chowed my regret. He seemed to accept it, smirking my favourite smirk again and leaning his head back.

"What, you can't even use words to describe your emotions properly?" He teased, still smirking.

"Yea. I guess. No hope for me, huh? I was never the brains type." I laughed, and he uttered a small "Hmph."

Then he was staring at me again, his mouth now etched into a straight, rigid line. At that moment, I gave in completely, letting a whole three months of holding back all go to waste. I was betting my entire life on this moment. I decided to risk it.

"So, never tasted snowflakes, huh?"

He raised his chin, frowned, and wrinkled his nose. "Never."

I stuck my tongue out again, and after capturing a few snowflakes, leaned in, and kissed him. I could feel his lips twitch as he froze, and when I drew back, he was still in the same position, except now his cheeks had a slight hint of red. His eyes were a bit wider, and his mouth was now a slight frown. I laughed. I couldn't help it.

"There, now you have."

He turned his head cautiously, eyes trying to fight back curiosity. Finally, he sighed, and shuffled closer to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and settled my hand on his head. I leaned towards him and placed my headband-covered forehead on the side of his. He whispered in a satisfied sigh.

"Thanks for that."


End file.
